Vicky Loses Her Icky/References
*This episode was ranked #51 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *In the episode, Tiny Timmy!, it was said that Vicky was evil because she never had her worker of kindness, but in this episode, Vicky is evil because of a bug in her butt. It is possible that the bug scared off the kindness worker, however. *The "Welcome to Dimmsdale - Nicest Town on Earth!" sign reappears in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. ''Only it appears as it appeared before the president of the USA realtered it. *The dress Vicky wore in the episode is just like the one she wore briefly in Tiny Timmy!. *This episode marks the second time Vicky is nice, after Tiny Timmy! and before Frenemy Mine. *During the title card, Icky Vicky from Boys in the Band was played instrumentally. * 'Snow White' - When Vicky turns nice, she wears a dress similar to Snow White. * 'George W. Bush, ''George Washington'' and ''Abraham Lincoln'' - The president's actitude and speaking manner are similar to those of George W. Bush, Although his appearance is similar to George Washington. But at the end, his appearance is similar to Abraham Lincoln. * ''Inherit The Stars' - Cosmo blowing up Pluto by accident is similar to James P. Hogan's novel Inherit The Stars, where it is revealed that Pluto is the oceanic remains of a former planet named Minerva, destroyed due to nuclear war. Other remains of Minerva are the asteroid belt and the moon. *People under the influence of the evil bug flashing a flashlight over their face with their red eyes being highlighted as such and they do an evil laugh. *Timmy shoving his net on somebody and that person asks him if it is Father's Day already. *People will say something is nice or not nice or if they are being nice (i. e. Cosmo saying corn is nice.) *Mr. Turner saying he's not hungry. * When Waxelplax walks into the restaurant "Cake 'N' Bacon", the door name first has a mirrored N (like the Cyrillic letter И, written Cake 'И' Bacon"), the next scene it has the proper N. * The episode shows that Abraham Lincoln and George Washington are the presidents of the year, that is impossible because Lincoln died in 1865 and Washington in 1799 and George W. Bush is the president between 2001 to 2009. * Every time a person becomes under the influence of the evil bug, their eyes turn red. But Vicky has pink eyes all the series. * The school scene first presents nine pupils including Timmy. After Timmy launces up to leave the class room, three pupils are missing. * The first time we see the floss pillow, it looks like this: FLOSS!, but the third time we see it, it looks cursive and the exclamation point is rounded. * Timmy wished to leave the classroom inconspicuously, and in a later episode Crocker Shocker, he was unaware of the term conspicuous, which is the exact opposite. Category:References Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes